


Luxury

by infaredlove



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Betrayal, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbians, Nightmares, PTSD, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infaredlove/pseuds/infaredlove
Summary: Blue Diamond celebrates her emergence. The diamonds bathe in absolute luxury.





	1. Luxury

_ "Her whole being dilated in an atmosphere of luxury. It was the background she required, the only climate she could breathe in." - Edith Wharton _

 

How much more luxurious could a diamond become? For she is glittering, shining like a thousand stars trapped inside a castle of glass that could never shatter. She is wanted more than all the riches from the heavens and all the pillagings from hell. She exuberated light so brightly that her people must believe she is the creator of the moon and every star, that from her hands raised the galaxies that were sprinkled in the millions across the night sky. 

 

But she is strong. Her voice can cause a room to tremble, or sooth the frailest of minds. Her word is law, and her lack of word is held in higher regard than any written form of what she has spoken. Her movements are the jury, with a flick of her finger, she can determine the outcome of any trial:  _ guilty, innocent.  _ Upon her hand lie the executioner. Long, elegant fingers struck fear into the hearts of her court, shaking them to the core, making them weep and tremble and cry out to her-  _ "Oh, my most glorious diamond!"  _

 

Her strength amazed those of her court, those who worshipped her as their one true ruler, amongst all else- she was their goddess, she was their sun, their moon, their supreme and glorious diamond. Nothing could break her. After all, the only thing that can shatter a diamond is a diamond itself. 

 

Her supreme power left her in a state of absolute luxury. She was draped in the finest of linens, hand-spun from stardust and colored by the drops of light passing through stagnant crystal windows. Unlike her court, a diamond was outfitted in the finest of garments. She was never to phase her own, as the pearls of her court created gowns of enormous magnitude. On the anniversary of her emergence (her third Millenium celebration), she was given a gown on behalf of the tiny pearls that served upon her court. Only the highest ranking pearls were able to touch her garments, as anyone of a lower class would not even have the ability to come that close to a gem of her authority. The gown was created from the softest fabric, woven tightly for nearly half a century in preparation for the celebration. It flowed like water from the fountains in her gardens, cascading from her waist and creating a look as though she had been floating, as a sapphire could. Her chest was encased in the same, water-like fabric, that went over her shoulders and crossed on her back. A thick, silver collar adorned her neck, with dainty chains that draped carefully above and beneath her glittering gem. A cape made of the softest, warmest fabric was given to her as well, with a train that floated behind her, and a hood that covered her eyes. It was gorgeous. She was gorgeous. 

 

Of course, her celebration brought her more than a gown and a cape. Her counterpart, the hard-headed and tyrannical Yellow Diamond, had gifted her a fine ship, crafted for protection, set with the finest pilots and best staff available in her court. She remembered rolling her eyes at it, as it was a typical gift from someone who thought about nothing but colonizing and war. Of course, she appreciated the gift nonetheless. Yellow Diamond was much younger than her- nearly one millennium, to be exact. She was eager and smart, but not as wise.

 

The elusive White Diamond had given her three colonized planets- one for harvesting pearls, one for harvesting sapphires, and one for harvesting agates. She spoke no words to any of the younger diamonds. Her pearl spoke for her, and she left as quickly as she had come. She was the oldest of all diamonds, much older than Blue Diamond, and her knowledge extended far beyond any that had been seen before. 

 

Her court had given her a tower, carved from the whitest marble by her Bismuths. A staircase spiraled in the center, the walls painted with murals of the seas of far-away colonies, the galaxies above them, and all of the beauties of Homeworld. She even had a bath chamber, that could be filled with warm water for her to relax in while her pearls tended to her long, silky hair. Her private quarters were huge, with a ceiling made from a glass dome so she could see the stars above her. The bed in the center of her room was an oval shape, surrounded by a curtain that blocked the light, except the one from above. But her favorite gift was not a colony or a bedchamber. 

 

Pink Diamond, the youngest, and most exuberant diamond of all had given her a garden. A grand and glorious garden, with lush green grass and huge trees whose limbs hung close to the ground and the water of the river that flowed through the center. Soft pink flowers grew amuck, beside the tiny yellow ones that stayed contained at the edge of the enclosure. White roses grew from bushes near the pathway towards the swing, that was large enough for two diamonds to sit upon. The garden was the part of "Earth"- the colony that Pink had created on her own that Blue loved the most. Much to the dismay of Yellow, she would visit the colony often. She was proud to see the progress Pink Diamond had made. After all, Pink had taken a deep liking to Blue. They spent many days together, and no one could say a word about it. 

 

Such was the greatest luxury of a diamond. 

  
  
  



	2. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink diamond is dead. Homeworld crumbles.

_ "It can take years to mold a dream. It takes only a fraction of a second for it to be shattered." - Mary E. Pearson _

 

Shrieking pierced the ears of every gem on Homeworld that day. A terrible, loud shrieking, followed by a wave of blue light. The light pierced everything, every being, from the elites to the defects that had not been disposed of yet. All eyes were shedding tears. All chests were heaving, in a sob, so loud and heavy it felt as though the weight of a thousand suns was crushing each gem to death. The shrieking continued, and the voice could not be mistaken. Blue Diamond was in pain, causing unrest and terror throughout the ranks of those who stood to watch, the tears still flowing from their eyes. 

 

The top of the Diamond Spire was omitting the blue waves. The only thing that pierced those was a bolt of yellow electricity, super-charged, that was followed by a scream of anger and agony. Yellow Diamond was screaming too. The sky turned green, as shockwaves pulsed harshly, causing flashes of white light to speckle across the galaxies. The weaker gems were destabilized.

 

Then, there was nothing. No sound. No more crying. It was as though the whole episode ceased to exist. The courts waited in silence for an answer. No one knew how long they had waited. Eyes were upturned to the spire. The flags representing each diamond hung eerily still- until Yellow Diamond brushed past them as she emerged upon the balcony, stoic, with no indication of what had happened before. 

 

"Pink Diamond has been shattered." 

 

The masses began to scream. Gems of Pink Diamonds court were shaking where they stood, while some cried, and others fissured and cracked in their severe anguish. Members of the blue, yellow, and white court wept for her. The day of mourning had begun. 

 

Every member of Homeworld attended the ceremony for Pink Diamond. The Diamond Spire hall was opened up to the masses, though some gems waited all day to pay their respects to their shattered leader. Inside, thousands of screens with writing from sapphires, quartz soldiers, rubies, agates, and other gems had been placed on top of each other, in varying shades of blue, yellow, pink, and white. The light shined through them and cast a million colors onto the floor, illuminating the thrones of each diamond. White sat like a statue upon hers, her hood pulled up over her face and eyes. Yellow was kneeling on the ground beside Pink's throne, where Blue had draped herself, sobbing uncontrollably into the cape that had belonged to her sweet Pink Diamond. No gem dared to speak, but they all wept. Blue Diamonds' pearls did not sing, nor did they dance. They simply stood, awaiting an order. They did not cry in fear it would upset their master. In fact, none of the pearls cried, except for one. Their mourning would be done behind doors and walls. 

 

After that day, Yellow Diamond took over Pink Diamond's court. Each caste was distributed to the remaining sections. The rose quartz soldiers disappeared. No one asked. Life on Homeworld was back to functioning as it had before- except their leaders, now, were broken. White Diamond, who had already been elusive, disappeared completely. Her orders were addressed through her pearls and carried out by her agates. Blue Diamond was seen rarely, and when she was, her face was covered. The hood of her robe was pulled up past her eyes, but her tears always landed in her lap. Yellow Diamond had become rigid. She was sharp, and quick, and spoke not of the beloved diamond she had once cared for. It was terrifying. Never in the history of Homeworld had they seen the Diamonds so broken.

 

After all, only a diamond could break a diamond. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the first and second chapters are rather short, but I promise some very long ones are up ahead. Hold out for that!


	3. Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue diamond is mourning her fallen friend. Blue pearl tries to cheer her up.

_ “It's so much darker when a light goes out than it would have been if it had never shone.” - John Steinbeck _

 

Pink Diamond was dead- and had been for a six millennium. The grieving gems of the courts had learned to live with the thorn in their hearts, though for some, the memory of Pink haunted them daily; but not as much as the haunting memory of the Rebels. The “crystal gems”, or so they called themselves. A rose quartz, a renegade pearl, and a fusion. They had never been a real threat, not until the war began. Countless gems had gone rogue to join their fight- and countless more died to protect the colony of their diamond. 

 

But then, the murder happened. Rose quartz had shattered Pink Diamond. The war went on. 

 

Soldiers continued to die. Rubies were being produced at two hundred per day. The defects were used as decoys, often shattered only hours after emerging. Homeworld lost hundreds of amethyst soldiers. They had even lost two sapphires, who were caught in an ambush and shattered along with their entourage. It was miserable. The soldiers were losing morale. There was civil unrest amongst the elites. Yellow Diamond had to do something. 

 

The war had ended three six millennia ago. It had been three months after Pink Diamond was shattered. The only three Rebels that remained at large had been Rose quartz, the renegade pearl, and the fusion.

 

Quite frankly, no one cared to look. 

 

On the anniversary of Pink Diamond’s death, Blue Diamond escaped her duties as a diamond for just one day. A single day in one thousand years, she would go back to the very place she had been shattered. It was untouched by the “humans”- untouched by anyone, even the Rebels had left it alone. Her palanquin would land in the field beside Pink’s, and she would fall to her knees before it. Her hands would caress the cold metal where Pink Diamond once touched, and her tears would fall heavily upon the ground, watering the flowers that had grown around the broken transport. They were all pink. Blue Diamond and her pearl remained in the sacred place for hours, mourning the loss of the brightest star to burn in the galaxy. Blue would ask the sky how it felt to watch a star die, sob so harshly the Earth trembled, and pull upon her hair until some of it came out in clumps and fell down beside her. She would curl up in the grass and scream, begging for this world to take her too. She would ask why she had to be alone, and eventually, she would collect herself and rise to leave.

 

Her pearl would stand attentively, waiting for a command. That was how it always was. However, this pearl was different. She would cry.

 

Perhaps she was defective. She never showed her eyes. For a while, Blue Diamond doubted she even had eyes. She never spoke, either. That would have been a problem for any other diamond, but Blue found her silence comforting. None of this bothered the great leader. The only thing she wondered about enough was why the pearl would cry. 

 

The tiny creature would weep silently, her body stiff as a board. The only thing about her that moved were the tears that fell in a constant stream down her cheeks, whenever she would accompany her diamond to mourn. She would cry when her diamond cried, and offer her silent comfort as she could. Blue Diamond never asked. 

 

But today, as they returned to the ship and prepared to leave for Homeworld, pearl was called to her diamond. 

 

“Pearl. Come.” She murmured, holding her large hand out for the tiny girl to climb into.

 

Pearl walked to her hand and climbed into it, folding her arms into a perfect salute. She kept her head down, as not to make accidental contact with her eyes. She would be shattered on the spot. Blue diamond began to laugh.

 

“You keep your head down, but I never see your eyes, anyway. Why is that?” 

 

Pearl tilted her head up slightly. She opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a tiny  _ “oh”. _

 

“Pearl, you’ve served alongside me for many years. You went with me to Earth. It was both of our first times being there… after the incident with the fusion.” Blue’s lip curled in disgust. “But you have not spoken a word to me. Not one. Why is that?”

 

The woman in her hand said nothing, but her body began to tremble. Blue Diamond waited patiently. She had no plan on hurting the pearl. This was like a game to her. 

 

“I have not been ordered.” The dust blue pearl replied. It took her a long time to form the words, as though she had never learned how to speak in the first place.

 

Blue recoiled in surprise. “I… suppose I have not ordered you to speak in the past.” She thought for a moment. “Yes, you would be correct. I never cared for the gossip of the common pearl. But I watch you… you only seem fond around Yellow Diamond pearl. You never speak at any of the galas or meetings I bring you to.” 

 

Pearl said nothing once again. She was waiting for her command to speak, as she had waited for all that time. 

 

“You may answer. When I speak to you, from now on, you may answer, unless I state otherwise.” 

 

The pearl bowed, saluting her, before straightening once more. “Friends.” She murmured. 

 

Blue Diamond smiled, raising a finger and placing it on her head.“You are an exemplary pearl. I've never seen a pearl who has not spoken to their master for six millennia because they were never exclusively told to speak. I suppose Yellow Diamond will be quite jealous.” The diamond hummed. “I suppose it is good for you to have a friend, even though Yellow believes allowing friends among pearls is unnecessary. She treats pearls as though they have no feeling at all. But I know you do,” She stroked her soft hair. “Because you cry alongside me. Your tears fall in the same places mine do. Tell me pearl, why do you cry?”

 

Pearl clasped her hands together. “Sad.”

 

Blue nodded knowingly. “I know… I am too.” She murmured. “Yellow does not understand why I continue to mourn her. I suppose she might be too young to understand. But Pink Diamond was my best friend. She could paint a smile on everyone's face. She would sing the sweetest songs to me…” Fresh tears began to form in her eyes. 

 

Pearl felt as though she was responsible. She did not want her diamond to suffer any more than she already had that day. She cleared her throat and began to sing softly, a melodic tune, to soothe the tears from her eyes and calm her down.

 

“Oh, pearl,” Blue could only sob harder. “Stop it, pearl.” She placed her back on the ground, as the singing ceased. 

 

Pearl saluted her and stood at attention. She was silent, offering her comfort once more in solitude. Homeworld was still far. Blue Diamond mourned. Pearl was silent. 

 

Such luxuries came with being a pearl. 

  
  



	4. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Diamond and blue pearl expand their friendship. Blue diamond gets yellow diamond all hot and bothered.

_ “Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light.” - Helen Keller _   
  
How quickly Blue Diamond had taken a liking to her questionable pearl. Ever since their most recent visit to the site of Pink Diamonds’ death, that dusty blue pearl was seen within reach of Blue Diamond- much to the disdain of the elites that she met with. They found that little pearl to be garish. Her hair flowed much too freely, covering her eyes, bouncing when she danced. Her voice was too soft when she sang. She never addressed them when they gave her commands, she simply carried them out in silence. They thought she was crass. A defect should never be so close to a diamond.    
  
But of course, they kept their gossip to themselves in the presence of their diamond. If she kept that pearl, there must be a reason. Perhaps she excelled at filing databases. Maybe she handled the other pearls well. Of course, they would never find out.   
  
Pearl knew the rumors. She chose to ignore them. Blue Diamond did not know, or at least, not until she was informed.    
  
“The elites think your pearl is defective. Frankly, I would have to agree,” Yellow Diamond had mentioned, as the two diamonds sat upon their chairs at the end of a long conference table. The room was large and light blue, with lights glowing on the edges of the ceiling. Screens full of information chittered on the walls beside them, before Yellow cast her hand out, collapsing them into nothing. Yellow Pearl was filing data by the door, where Blue Pearl was standing, silent and still. “Someone of your radiance should not have to deal with a pearl that cannot carry out the duties she was made for. She should be disposed of properly. I can get you a new one.”    
  
“I do not want a new pearl,” Blue responded, her voice quiet and smooth. “The elites can say what they wish. My pearl is more than capable of doing everything your pearl can- in fact, even more than yours.” She smirked, pushing her hood down from her eyes.    
  
“That's a preposterous overstatement.” Yellow retorted. “My pearl is of the finest cut. She can file data faster than anyone in my court.”   
  
“Well, my pearl does much more than mundane clerical work. Her singing is better than that of any I have ever heard. Her dancing is graceful- she can manipulate water. Of course, not as well as a Lazuli. But she can make the water dance.” Blue hummed.    
  
“Why would I ever want a pearl that can manipulate water? That’s ridiculous.” Yellow crossed her arms.    
  
“Because it can make you smile when you feel sad, or overwhelmed. Did you know my pearl did not speak for nearly six millennia because I never instructed her to? Not one word.”    
  
“I do not need a distraction when I am overwhelmed. I simply work until my work is finished. That is how a diamond is supposed to be,” The leader sighed. “As for the speaking, I do admit it is impressive- but the fact that most everyone believes she is defective overshadows that.”    
  
Blue Diamond was not very interested in this. She rose to her feet slowly, strolling across the room to her counterpart. Her eyes scanned the windows, staring out across Homeworld before she turned and took her fellow diamonds’ chin between her thumb and forefinger. She pulled slightly, causing the younger to follow the movement of her hand until she was a few inches from her face. Pressure increased as she squeezed her fingers, and Yellow Diamonds’ eyes were huge, the size of the planets she colonized, full of confusion and fear and the tiniest bit of longing. Blue knew that look. She understood the longing.    
  
“You will not tell me how to handle my affairs. You will not tell me what my pearl is capable of. I determine her worth. You have no say in any of this,” Her voice was dripping with poison. She was in control. She was always in control. “You forget your place too easily. If anyone should be speaking of how to handle affairs, it should be me. After the failure of your cluster and the discrediting of Rose quartz in the trial? Your pathetic little outburst? How about the fact that you’re nearly two millennia younger than I am?” Her body was pressing on top of the younger diamond, knee pushed in between her legs. _ “You would be nothing without me.” _   
  
Yellow trembled and said nothing. Her chest was rising slowly, as her eyes darted anywhere but Blue Diamonds’ face.    
  
“Speak.” She commanded.    
  
“Please…” The younger diamond whispered.    
  
Blue climbed off of her and went to the door. “Come pearl.” She crouched low to the ground, scooping her pearl up in her hands. “If you wish to apologize for your behavior, you may do so this evening. I will be in my tower. Leave your attitude behind.” She called behind her, exiting the room. Yellow Diamond trembled in her seat, rubbing her chin and looking to where Blue had just been. Blue Diamond, who she lusted over, who she wanted more than anything, who she fought with more than anyone. Her body ached and called for her: “ _ my radiant, glorious, exuberant diamond.”  _ __   
  
Meanwhile, Blue Diamond sat on the cushion inside her palanquin, placing her pearl upon the silks beside her. The servant stood to leave, to stand beside the throne built for her diamond only but was stopped by her gentle hand.    
  
“No, pearl. I have a pressing matter we must speak about.”    
  
Blue pearl sat down beside her, folding her legs beneath herself neatly. She knew this day would come. She had understood that since she had begun her training the day she emerged- she would eventually be shattered.    
  
“You must have heard of what Yellow Diamond spoke of. Surely the elites have shared their opinions with you as well. Am I correct in saying this, my pearl?” She stared forward, her hood over her eyes.    
  
“Yes, my diamond.” Pearl murmured.   
  
“And you, in turn, know that any diamond would have shattered a pearl that was similar to you.”    
  
Pearl nodded once more. Blue Diamond said nothing, as the palanquin moved towards the tower. Pearl stared out the window, watching homeworld before her, for what she thought would be the last time. Her eyes welled up with tears, and she cried softly.    
  
“My pearl… why do you cry?” She swept pearl up into her hand.    
  
“Going to be shattered.” Pearl cried softly.    
  
“Oh, dear pearl,” Blue Diamond lifted her finger and began to stroke her hair. “I would never shatter you… I see something in you that the others do not. You are my best pearl. You comfort me when I cry, you share my pain… I could never replace you. I understand that others believe you are defective. But you are not in my eyes. Come now… you can lay upon my lap. I will comfort you today. I know you live in fear of losing me always.”    
  
Pearl wiped her eyes, as she was draped across the lap of her diamond. She felt the soft garment under her body, balling up her hands to hold onto the smooth and warm fabric that made up her cape. “My diamond… my diamond.” She wept.   
  
“My pearl.” Blue Diamond smiled, stroking her soft hair with a finger. If anyone else had done this to their pearl, they would be exiled. Relations between the elites and pearls were strictly forbidden. But Blue was a diamond, and therefore, could do whatever she wished.   
  
Such was a luxury of being a diamond. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOO we're getting saucy.


	5. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue diamond prepares for yellow diamonds visit.

_ “Sex is the consolation you have when you can't have love.” - Gabriel Márquez _

 

The tower was a place of solitude for the diamond and her pearl. Of course, she had plenty of other gems who resided inside the tower. There were quartz guards to protect her, agates to control them, and pearls to serve her. She had one sapphire who had her own chambers, regarded highly and fondly by her ruling diamond. However, Blue Diamond rarely made appearances amongst those who stayed in the lower levels of her tower. Her chambers consisted of the bedroom on the very top floor, the bath chamber below, and her precious gardens in the interior courtyard. 

 

Anyone lower than her stayed in a servant's chamber with gems of the same caste. The quartz soldiers, when they were not on their shifts, were free to either explore Homeworld or return to the cubbies beneath the ground level of the tower. The pearls stayed in sporadic rooms behind walls, creeping silently, smoothly, like a gust of wind that remains and makes the rooms cold. If one listened closely enough, the chitters of their soft voices could be heard. The agates had their own quarters, in which two would be assigned to each. They had it well. The only servant that did not remain in a chamber when dismissed was Blue Diamonds’ pearl. She was never dismissed from her master's’ side, not even when the darkness crept upon the capitol and the silence seeped into every chamber. 

 

Yellow Diamond had questioned this only once:  _ “Why do you allow that pearl to remain with you at all times?”  _

 

To which Blue Diamond responded:  _ “I do not want to lose her too.”  _

 

The topic was never brought up again. Dismissing her most precious pearl brought the leader great anxiety. She regarded her so highly that, if it came down to protecting one of her prized sapphires or her pearl, she would have chosen her pearl. Luckily, it never came down to that. 

 

The only time her pearl was dismissed was when Yellow Diamond came for a visit. Sometimes, it only lasted an hour. Sometimes, it lasted into the next day. Blue Pearl was dismissed into the little room beside her master's chamber, with Yellow Pearl, where they would remain until called back by the women who ruled them. 

 

The same would happen tonight. Blue Diamond had received word that Yellow was on her way, and smiled to herself. So she had decided to apologize. 

 

“Pearl,” She called, sitting in front of the mirror at the vanity across the room. “I require your assistance in preparing for my visit tonight.” 

 

Pearl nodded, as she was lifted and placed daintily upon the table that contained exotic powders, liquids, and perfumes that she used only when she was preparing for a special event such as this one. Pearl had never seen her Diamond do her makeup up close before.

“Now, pearl. Watch carefully.” She instructed as she used varying shades of blue cream to sculpt out her cheekbones, making her skin seem perfectly smooth, even more so than usual. She used a small brush in a glass container of silver-white powder and lifted it to her eyelid, patting it on carefully. Her hands moved elegantly as she combined colors together, completing it all with a swipe of black liquid that sealed the look. Her eyelashes were brushed with something similar to a comb (pearl could not figure out what it was, but frankly, she was unsure of what any of these materials were), which made them dark and full. Pearl thought she looked beautiful. “Now pearl, I put this on my lips. It makes them darker. Do you like this color?” She showed her the tube with a blue, waxy material inside, then moved to place it on her lips. When she finished, she lifted up a big, fluffy applicator and dipped it into a shimmering powder, applying it across her cheeks, down her nose, and along her collarbones. It made her skin sparkle like a thousand suns. “Would you care for some sparkles, pearl?”

 

Pearl smiled up at her, nodding happily. Her diamond seemed to be in an extremely cheery mood, which made up for her usual melancholy. She was lifted tenderly and patted with the shimmery powder. It got through her hair, onto her dress, across her arms, and down her legs. Some of it went into her nose, and to her dismay, she sneezed. 

 

“Oh, goodness!” Blue Diamond exclaimed softly, before giggling and running her finger along her pearls’ belly. “I do apologize for that, my pearl. I do not have a brush quite your size.” 

 

Pearl nodded and continued to smile, giggling ever so softly as the finger tickled her belly. That was her favorite. When Blue Diamond was exuberant, which came only a few times in the year, she would become physically affectionate towards her pearl. Her fingers would tickle her stomach and back, her lips would press softly against her hair. In the dark nights, when no one could hear, she would caress and touch her gently. Her diamond had told her that her favorite part about pearl was that she was much softer to touch than anyone she had ever been with. Since then, pearl had gradually adjusted her body- her stomach now poked out slightly in her leotard, her breasts formed a bit larger than before. Her thighs pressed together and touched, leading down to her tender calves. Blue Diamond seemed to approve. She daydreamed of the times in which her diamond would cradle her in the night once more, though she knew if anyone found out, her diamond would be doubted as a leader. It was a great secret to keep for her pearl. But her loyalty knew no bounds. 

 

“Oh,” Her diamond stood. “Yellow Diamond is here. Go quickly, pearl.” She instructed, and pearl was taken from her daydreams and hurried quickly out of the room. “Tell her to come to meet me in my chambers.” The powerful woman called out behind her, as she closed the door to her private quarters. Pearl walked silently to greet Yellow Diamond and her pearl, a pang of longing in her heart. How she wished she could be loved as much as her master loved the diamond before her. 

 

Such was the nature of being a pearl, she supposed. 

  
  



	6. Revolting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up between Blue and Yellow Diamond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter with the sex. If you're here for that, then this is the chapter for you. If not, Id skip it. Cheers

_ "Sex without love is as hollow and ridiculous as love without sex.” -Hunter S. Thomson _

 

Yellow Diamond was in love with Blue Diamond. 

 

Of course, she would deny that. There was no question that she would swear up and down that it was crass and unprofessional for a diamond to love anyone. She would say that there was no time for love, she had far too much work to do. She would say that ruling Homeworld, keeping the peace, colonizing, and developing for the good of the authority was enough to satisfy her for a lifetime of leadership.

 

Of course, this was all a lie. Everyone close to the young diamond knew that. That was Blue, White, and her pearl. 

 

The honest truth was that Yellow Diamond was afraid to act upon her love. She had tried, once, a long time ago. But now, things were different, yet her fear still remained. 

 

Nonetheless, she saw Blue Diamond regularly. Sure, they had plenty of meetings. They bickered over colonies and pearls. But the tyrant longed for her. After many long days of working, without a moment's rest, her body would scream for relief. Reformation. Anything, anything to release the tension built up inside of her. Blue Diamond knew this. She used it to her advantage. Yellow allowed her, she wanted it. 

 

Now was the time. As the dusty blue pearl led Yellow Diamond to the chambers, she could feel the air beginning to buzz around her head. It felt electric. Her hands trembled, and she gripped them into fists, trying not to show a moment of weakness in front of a lowly servant. As Blue Diamond was alerted to her presence outside the door, the pearl turned and went down another corridor, leaving her a moment to breathe. She could feel the sweat forming on her forehead, underneath her helmet. For a moment, she thought of turning back, but the doors slid open and she was beckoned onwards. 

 

“So nice of you to join me for the evening,” Blue called, as the door closed behind Yellow. “Have you anything to say to me?” 

 

Yellow cleared her throat, to keep her voice from trembling. “I apologize for my earlier unprofessionalism in telling you on how to conduct your court. My thoughts were based on the gossip of the elites rather than the knowledge I know you possess of your own subjects. I am deeply sorry for what I said.” 

 

Blue watched from where she sat upon the bed, shrouded in her cloak. It covered her face, her eyes, and her body. A box sat beside her. “I suppose I can forgive you.” 

 

“Thank you,” Yellow replied, waiting for her next instructions. She sneered inwardly at the thought. She reminded herself of a lowly pearl. 

 

“Why are you still here?” Blue asked, turning. “I never asked you to stay here.” She grinned beneath her cloak, knowing now she caught the younger one off guard. 

 

“Well, I… I just thought that we would…” The diamond stammered. 

 

“You thought that I would reward you for your measly apology by having sex with you.” The older diamond finished the sentence for her. “Because when you act poorly towards me and then apologize, I am supposed to reward you with sexual favors. Is that how you think this works?” She rose from her seat. 

 

“No, of course not! That's preposterous!” Yellow exclaimed, taking a step back. 

 

“Really, now? It seems like that's what you were begging for earlier today. Or perhaps, you were thinking of this the last time you touched yourself? When you thought no one could hear, on my ship, in  _ my  _ quarters. You did not think I would find out, did you? Did it make you feel good to please yourself on my handwoven bedsheets?” She walked closer to her. “Or perhaps you dream of this in your chambers every night, where you’re crying like a lowly ruby because you can bring yourself so close to the edge but you can never go over. You excel in your duties as a diamond but fumble and fall in your ability to hold any semblance to a sex life, or better yet, a relationship. You want someone to coddle you and allow your little outbursts so that you can give a half-hearted apology and get pity sex. Is that not why you’re here, Yellow Diamond?” 

 

Yellow was at a loss for words. She stammered, pulling at her collar. “Perhaps… I should leave…” 

 

“What would be the point? You’ll only sulk because you just can't bring yourself to cum. Pathetic.” Blue sneered, turning away from her. 

 

“Well… what do you suppose I do, then?” She asked, feigning anger, but more trying to cover up her hurt. “Stand here and stare at you? Bother you some more with the apology you asked for?” 

 

Blue dropped the cloak from her body, revealing that she was wearing only a bra and panties underneath it all. Her hips were smooth and wide, as the black fabric covered them only slightly. Her large breasts swayed in the sheer material of her bra. “I suppose I could punish you for what you’ve done. Do you think you can take what you’ve carried out on me? Of course, mine will be much more effective.” 

 

Yellow looked to her, to the box upon the bed, and then to the ground. “Yes.”

 

“Yes, what?” 

 

“Yes, my diamond.” 

 

“Very good.” Blue grinned, opening the box. “You are to undress completely. Fold your clothes and place them on the chair beside the door. You will not touch yourself,” She commanded. “And do take off that helmet. You look ridiculous.” 

 

“Yes, my diamond.” The younger woman said, undressing. Her armor was a hassle to remove, though she managed to do it quickly and quietly. As she removed her helmet, her shaggy, silky hair fell down into her eyes and around her cheeks. She pulled off her boots and set them neatly on the floor, then pulled off her top. Her eyes wandered over to that of the woman she so desired, eyeing her body, her curves. She looked back to her own slim form and felt embarrassment for the first time in a while. She was about to take off her undergarments when Blue turned back.

 

“Oh, look at your chest.” She snickered. “You’re tiny. Do you wear all that armor to make up for what you lack in form?” 

 

Yellow said nothing, removing her last bit of clothing and exposing herself to the woman she so admired. 

 

Blue let out a low hum and walked over to her, holding a black leather harness. She instructed Yellow to turn around, hooking the cuffs tightly onto her arms. She strapped it in such a way that she could barely move her upper body. She was guided to the bed, where she sat down, squirming slightly at how cold the sheets were on her bare skin. Blue had a large, oval vibrator in her hand, which was not on but smothered in lubricant. “You’re going to have this inside you the whole time. But you absolutely cannot touch, which is why your arms are restrained. I know I do not have to tell you not to cum because you already have so many problems with that, do you not?” She laughed, rolling her onto her stomach. 

 

“Very funny,” Yellow retorted. “I remember a certain diamond begging me for her right to cum last week.” 

 

Blue was silent for a moment before a loud smack could be heard, and a stinging shot through Yellow’s backside. 

 

“You will not talk back to me!” Her voice was impossibly loud. “Your mouth is one of the worst things about you.” She turned her back over, grabbing her jaw. In her other hand was a spider gag, which was soon placed into her mouth, prohibiting her to talk but allowing her tongue to move in and out and drool to drip onto her chest. “Now roll over, you pathetic excuse for a diamond.” She snapped. 

 

Yellow rolled onto her stomach and raised her ass obediently into the air, causing Blue to smirk and get to work. She parted her swollen lips, which were a few shades darker than the rest of her skin. The yellow skin turned into gold as she parted them further, and her bud shone wetly as the color of deep amber. Blue flicked it with her finger, causing a drawn-out whimper from her partner before she inserted two fingers. As much as she wanted to punish her, hurting the younger would only break her, both literally and figuratively. When she was positive Yellow could take the vibrator inside of her, she began to push it in. An eruption of moans and whimpers could be heard in the still air of the room. Yellow took almost all of it inside of her. When it was secure, Blue turned it on a medium setting, slipping the remote in between her breasts. Yellow was squirming, rocking back and forth to try to retain friction. 

 

“You turn into a common whore the moment someone touches you.” Blue snapped, sitting on the pillows in front of her. “Now, what you’re going to do it make me cum. Not once, not twice, but four times. If you cannot complete your task, I will leave you tied for the night with that vibrator inside of you. Do I make myself perfectly clear?” 

 

Yellow looked into her eyes and nodded, trying to say yes. All that came out was slurred words and drool. 

 

“You are positively revolting.” Blue hissed, smacking her lightly. She spread her legs leaning back against the pillows. Yellow crawled forward on her knees, laying on her stomach between Blue’s legs. She could smell her sex, sending another pulse down to her core. She began to kiss the inside of her diamonds’ thighs, tenderly, in hopes to please her tastes. As she got closer to the older woman's sex, she glanced up at her with wide eyes. Blue had a look of sternness upon her face, though a blush had graced her cheeks. Urging Yellow’s head forward, her mouth came into contact with the honey-sweet folds of her partner. Her tongue came out of her mouth, exploring the folds she was accustomed to hand fucking. 

 

_ “They’re much more dainty up close.”  _ She thought to herself, as she began to lick in quick swipes. Her nostrils were filled up with her scent, her head buzzing. Diving in deeper she found the sweet spots in her partner. Hips were rocking swiftly into her, making her face completely engulfed with the body she practically worshipped. Thighs were clamped tightly against her ears, as a hand gripped her hair roughly. She could hear moaning and knew Blue was about to reach her first climax. She gave another swipe to her bud and heard the cry, tasting warm heat on her tongue and down her throat. Her rhythm never stopped, though. She would bathe her diamond in absolute luxury. The euphoric highs of Blue Diamond rode out for a while, though neither of them knew how long. Each time she climaxed, it would become rougher. Yellow began to suck on her clit, her tongue pressing against it. She lapped up her cum and restarted the process, sucking again, nibbling at the very end to surprise her. Blue gasped and yanked hard on her hair. 

 

“Watch it, whore!” She snapped, though she would admit that she enjoyed it. She was surprised Yellow had held out for so long. Her body rocked back into her mouth, letting the younger diamond taste her one last time for the evening. Her teeth scraped along her bud, as she sucked vigorously. Blue’s body was twitching, rocking into her and suffocating her with her sex, her scent, her whole being. She came harshly, crying out, holding Yellow in place. When she finally came down from her high, she leaned back against the pillows. The diamond in between her legs did not move, and for a moment, she worried it had been too much for her. She moved and lifted her, rolling her onto her side. Cum and drool were dripping out of her mouth as she gained her bearings, sitting up. Her body was twitching, as she tried to gain friction once more between her legs. The vibrator pulsed steadily, and her sex was dripping down her legs. In fact, there was a wet spot on the bed from her fluids and another from her drool. “You are the most disgusting thing I have ever seen. Look at your pathetic body. You’re revolting,” Blue snapped at her. “You managed to make a mess…” The older diamond sighed, running her fingers through her hair to tame it. She softened only when she heard a needy whimper from her love. “I suppose, though, since you fulfilled your end of the bargain, I shall fulfill mine.” Blue got to her knees, flipping Yellow back over. She placed her on her knees, using the remote to turn the vibrator up to the highest setting. Slender fingers gripped onto the ends of it, thrusting it in and out of her stretched hole. Yellow whined loudly, panting, drooling on the bed. She loved this, every minute of it. The degrading, the stealing of power, the way Blue overtook her and commanded her as though she had been a commoner- it was all too much. Her sensitive body was shaking violently, screaming for release that she had not received but earned. As the vibrator struck against her bud, she came hard, crying out against the bed and collapsing. Her legs could not bear the weight any longer. Her head was swimming as she came down from her high, eventually enough so she could follow Blue Diamonds’ commands. “Sit up.” She said, and Yellow hoisted her upper body from the bed, twisting so that the diamond behind her could remove the cuffs and harness. Her arms fell forward, and she glanced over the heavy bruising that ran from where the harsh material had pulled into her skin. The gag was removed, too, and her mouth ached from the tension. She took a deep breath and glanced down at the mess she had made. “Now get off of the bed. The pearls will have to change the sheets since you’ve managed to dirty them.” She sighed, standing and pulling on a silk robe. Yellow moved to the edge of the bed, standing on trembling legs. A torrent of liquid fell onto the floor, a mixture of cum and fluids. She blushed profusely and quickly looked around for something to clean it with. 

 

“Forget it, Yellow,” Blue said, sounding annoyed. “Come now. I suppose I will have to clean you up too since you’ve proven that you cannot do anything on your own when it comes to yourself.” She walked into the adjacent room, that held the bath. She rung a bell for the pearls and shut the door behind them, beginning to run a bath. She phased off her clothes, climbing in and relaxing in the warm water. She washed herself off, slowly, methodically, until her skin was free of any makeup or fluids it could have.

 

Yellow stood in silence by the door. She had not moved, and her eyes were cast down, her hair covering most of her face. Blue sighed softly. “Come now, Yellow. Come here. You need to be cleaned off too.”

 

The younger diamond climbed into the tub with her and moved to sit on the opposite side. Blue stood up and began to wash her gently, starting with her hair, and moving down to her legs. When she finished, she stepped out and dried herself off, phasing on a nightgown. Yellow stood up, shaking more so than before. She reached out to steady herself on the counter. 

 

“I suppose that may have been more than you could handle,” Blue said, helping her step out and dry off. She drained the tub and placed Yellow into one of her robes. “You took it well. I'm pleasantly surprised. You always manage to push your limits.” She hummed, walking her to the freshly made bed and helping her into it. She crawled in beside her and propped herself up on pillows, looking over at her counterpart. The woman looked deeply troubled. “Darling? What’s the matter?” 

 

“Do you really think that the only reason I come to you is that I want to have sex?” She asked softly. 

 

“Oh, Yellow…” Blue murmured, taking her hands. “Of course not. I only said that because you irritated me earlier today. It was part of the game we discussed… was this too rough for you today? Perhaps I should have started out a bit easier on you. I worried that you might not have handled it well. I apologize, my sweet one.” She cooed. “Would you like to lay in my lap?” 

 

Yellow nodded, moving into her arms. She laid her head upon the full chest of her partner, turning so she could be caressed in her warmth. Blue cradled her tightly in her arms. “You did so well today,” She smiled, kissing her forehead. “You should rest. I will be right here if you need me, darling.” 

 

The younger diamond shut her eyes and gripped onto the fabric of her nightgown. She felt safe and cared for, for the first time in a while. In the back of her mind, something begged her not to get too close. But, for the time being, she allowed herself to slip into darkness, cradled in the arms of the older diamond. 

  
  



	7. Dreamscape

_ “Exploring the unknown requires tolerating uncertainty.” -Brian Greene _

  
  


“Sleeping”, as Pink Diamond had called it, was not common for the diamonds. Indulging in such activities came only when there was a brief moment of relaxation in their schedule. Due to the pressing nature of almost all responsibilities, which were handed over to the diamonds on the regular, there was rarely a time in which one could catch a diamond napping. Today was one of those rare phenomena. 

 

Yellow Diamond was pressed into the arms of her counterpart, her gem projecting images across the ceiling. “Dreams”, or so they had been called, were common when a gem slipped into their unconscious state. Blue Diamond watched them carefully. The room was engulfed by the projections, covering the walls in jagged rocks, similar to that of a massive kindergarten. 

 

_ “Careful,” A soft voice cooed. “You mustn't move so quickly. You’ve only just emerged.” Said the projection of herself. Blue sat up straighter as she watched her hologram kneel close to the ground, avoiding jagged stones and dirt. “Come now. Let us see your lovely face.”  _

 

The woman shielded her eyes. She was unprepared to see this, the emergence of Pink Diamond. 

 

_ “Just look at your eyes… as yellow as the sun.”  _

 

Blue moved her hands and stared back at the hologram. Yellow had been dreaming of her own emergence, not that of their beloved Pink. “How odd…” She whispered to herself. 

 

_ The hologram of Yellow was shaking, so much so that the particles of light that she was made up of shook too. The older diamond had reached out and taken her carefully in her arms, sitting upon the ground and cradling the naked diamond against her chest. She had draped her cloak around her body, to protect her from the cold air that she had emerged into. “Gently now… there you are. You do not know this yet, but you are someone very special. You are a diamond, the third of our kind. You are going to do amazing things.” She said as the diamond in her arms tried to speak. She could not form her words, not yet, but she wept softly against the chest of the older diamond that held her. “I know you must be terrified. But I promise that I will protect you. Forever… You’re much too young to be alone.” _

 

The hologram disappeared from the room, leaving Blue to look down at her partner in mild shock. The diamond in her arms stirred, groaning softly as she blinked. “Blue…”

 

“You were dreaming about me,” Blue said, watching her. 

 

Yellow blushed and looked up at her. “I… I was. Is that a crime?” She asked, sitting up slowly and rubbing the bruises on her wrists. 

 

“No. But it seems quite odd. I cannot pinpoint why you would want to dream of me, especially at your emergence.” 

 

“Neither can I.” She shivered and tried to cover it up. “I suppose I should get back to my duties. You should as well.” 

 

Blue stared at her, deep in thought for a while. How odd it was, for such a strong and stoic person to dream of a time when they were most vulnerable. What could it mean? She would have to think about it later. “I suppose I should.” She rose from the bed and dressed, humming. “Our pearls must be asleep. You know they enjoy their time together.” 

 

“I know. My pearl is quite fond of yours.” Yellow said, as she pulled on her clothes and began to put on her armor. She clasped on her breastplate and shoulder guards, pulling on her gloves. She lifted her helmet up to place over her hair. 

 

“I do wish that you would stop wearing that ridiculous helmet,” Blue said softly. 

 

“I do wish you would stop insulting it.” Yellow retorted. 

 

“Talking back, are we?” She stepped in front of the younger diamond, gesturing to the back of her gown to be buttoned. After a roll of the eyes, her gloved fingers closed the back of the dress. “Just last night you were fussing for me to reassure you.” 

 

“Shut up,” The younger diamond grunted, putting her helmet on. “I expect you to be at our meeting with White Diamond’s elites tomorrow.” She walked out the door, calling for her pearl. The tiny pearl rushed out of the room, following on the heels of her diamond. Blue’s pearl followed quietly, taking her place beside her diamond. 

 

“I suppose you had a good night, pearl?” Blue Diamond asked, smiling to herself. 

 

“Yes, my diamond,” Pearl answered softly. 

 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is a very angsty and upsetting fic. It is not intended to have a happy ending, though I'm a sucker and can't see my favorite characters suffer.


End file.
